quicksand
by haley davis
Summary: haley is put to the test when one of her pupils need her help and advice. with some old and femiliare faces.


When broke asked to adopt Sam, Sam agreed and Rebecca ran away.

Louise Smyth is Samantha walker/Davis best friend and is currently dating Lewis Frobisher. Lewis is a good guy but full of himself sometimes and Louise and Lewis doesn't go together Well as a couple.

* * *

It's a Friday afternoon Louise walks into Haley's class room ready for detention and sits in front of Haley. Haley can see the scared expression on her face but carries on reading.

Haley: this isn't like you Louise?

Louise: yea well.

Haley: yea well what?

Louise: nothing.

Haley: what's been going on?

Louise: nothing I've just been having a pretty crap week.

Haley: you want to talk about it?

Louise: no not really.

Haley: you know if something is wrong at home you can tell me maybe I can help.

Louise: no trust me you can't.

Louise put her head down and began drawing she draws a lot, she finds that I she can capture a moment or a feeling in a drawing that everything is going to be okay.

Almost an hour had passed when Louise looks up.

Louise: hey mrs Scott can I ask something.

Haley: yea of course?

Louise: you had Jamie in high school didn't you?

Haley: yea.

Louise: and you turned out everything turned out okay for you in the end didn't it ?

Haley: well I think so, everything okay?

Louise: yea just friends of a friend thing.

The bell rings and Louise runs out the door.

...

Louise sits in her car and cries just sits their and doesn't move.

Sam also coming from detention sees her and decides to parochial her.

She sits in the passenger seat of Louise's car..

Sam: what's up?

Louise: I'm pregnant!

Sam: what?

Louise: yes I'm sixteen and pregnant!

Sam: shh shh it's gonna be okay!

Louise: how how is it gonna be okay!

Sam: cause I'm here, have you told anyone?

Louise: no. I have no one to tell my dad walked out on us and my mum is too busy drinking and I have my gran but oh yea she took my brothers and sisters to the UK, yeh my life is full of responsible adults.

Sam: come with me.

Louise: why?

Sam: you have to tell someone?

Louise: who the guidance counsellor? (She said with a snide voice)

Sam: no Haley. Come on!

Louise and Sam head up the corridor Louise freaking out! Sam knocks on the door of Haley's class room!

Haley: Sam what you doing here?

Sam walks through holding hands with a crying Louise. Healy walks over and puts her hand on Louise's shoulder and walks her to a seat.

Haley: what's the matter.

Louise: I'm pregnant.

Haley: oh.

Sam: yes and she doesn't know who or how to tell anyone?

Louise puts her head down on a desk and Haley runs her back.

Haley: your going to be fine.

Louise: how is it gonna be fine do explain. I can't have this baby, I can't not have this baby, I can't tell my mum and I don't have a dad and oh yea I don't have any money yea this is gonna be fine.

Haley: shh shh you have Sam and you have me it's gonna be okay I promise.

Sam: so does Lewis know?

Louise: no cause its not his.

Sam: what!

Louise: well I haven't slept with him, I got really drunk at teresssas party and I slept with some guy. (Sam and Haley just look at the sad scared broken girl in front of them.) no no Sam you don't get to do that you don't get to look at me like I'm some slut but no you know fine well that is not me my dad left and you were with Brooke and Lewis had screamed at me for the tenth time and they made me feel like I wasn't some big disappointment so don't judge me.

Sam: shh shh its okay I'm sorry I know your not a slut!

Louise: no I am!

Sam: no don't say that you jut made a mistake!

Louise: I slept with Robert the person I slept with is rob McQueen!

Robert McQueen is the it boy at Tree hill high his dad is a big shot in the hotel industry and owns quite a lot of properties in tree hill and his mother passed away a few years ago, he also has anger issues an moves around a lot.

Sam: so he doesn't know.

Louise: he is coming here tonight for the anniversary thing planning on telling him then.

(Tree hill times is the news paper at the school both Robert and Louise right in it and once a year they have a anniversary party/dinner for the students and staff there is about one hundred all together with half the sales)

Haley: good so you have a plan that is a start.

Louise: Mrs Scott what am I going to do?

Haley: so you don't have to decide now but do you know what your going to do adopt keep the baby?

Louise: adopt! Defiantly I want to give this baby a fair shot in life but a single mum with no money or support system isn't the way to do it!

Haley: okay! Good I'm proud of you, look you have me and Sam I can help you tell your mum anything you need I'm here! Have you been to the clinic yet?

Louise: yes I did but apparently not soon enough I'm too far along I'm having this baby if I like it or not!

Louise burst into tears Haley an Sam put there hands on her shoulder.

Sam: shh it's okay.. I promise.

Louise: Sam are you still gonna be my date tonight?

Sam: yea of course! Shoot we better get ready Haley we will see you here tonight.

Haley: see you then. Sure you are gonna be okay?

Louise: yea il be fine.

Haley hugs her and Louise gets some tears on her shirt. But neither of them say anything then Sam gives Haley a hug and Louise and Sam heads back to Brooke and Sam's house.

It is five and the dinner starts at six so Haley decides not to go home she just sits and finishes marking the papers her mind totally elsewhere!

* * *

Robert McQueen didn't show up to the dinner that night and the accident was all over the news paper the next day a limo was fond at the bottom of the river Robert and his father died that night. Along with any hopes of Louise's child knowing its father.

Louise is reading the news report and throws the laptop across the now empty room and lies there crying on her bedroom floor. After reading the report Haley goes to Brooke's Brooke has already left for work Haley catches Sam at the front door.

Haley: have you heard?

Sam: going to Louise's.

Haley: ok need a lift.

Sam: yea come on.

Haley and Sam arrive on the doorstep of Louise's house. The door is open a crack so Sam just walks into what used to be a house full of furniture and family photographs but was now empty sam stares confused at the bareness of the house. She runs up stairs following the sound of Louise's voice when Haley sees a 100 dollar bill and a note.

**Dear slut.**

**I'm sorry can't do this me and john are going to Iowa, give the baby up my biggest mistake in life was having children.**

**P.s sold all your stuff to pay for plane tickets**

**Mom**

Haley's heart sinks and she heads up the stairs to see Sam hugging Louise Haley sits beside her.


End file.
